And Once The Season Ends
by SnowInParis
Summary: Evelyn, a violinist from America, is forced to live with her grandfather in Japan after her mother dies. After making a discovery that she is the granddaughter of Quillsh Wammy, she goes on a mission to gain his love. Little did she know, her grandfather was the protector of the greatest detective in the world, L. The Kira case and L has changed her outlook on life, and on love.
1. And Once The Season Ends

_Keep your elbow up and your arm relaxed. Don't stop until you are as close to perfect as a human can get. Fight for your right to play. And once the season ends, start all over. _

These words resonated with me for the following 15 years. The person who said it was the most independent, strong woman I've ever known, my mother. As a violinist, she taught me how to change the world with music. There was never a time where we didn't sing or play an instrument to brighten our day.

My father had passed when I was a baby, but she had taken care of me with all of her strength. However, she died at the beginning of January this year due to cancer. I am now eighteen and it is September. I was born and raised in America; however, my father's parents resided in Japan. He, himself, was only half Japanese, making me mostly English.

My mother's features passed down to me, giving me fiery red hair and ocean blue eyes. Contrasting with the stereotype for red-heads, I actually have tan skin. That is the only evidence that connects me with my deceased father. Growing up by the beach in the States, I had a peaceful childhood.

Carrie, my rebellious best friend, has been my bodyguard since I was nine. Every moment in her life was filled with violence until my mother found her. She taught Carrie how to be free, and the three of us lived with love. However, after the moment my mother died, Carrie was forced to live with her father once again.

Now alone and with no money, I searched for anyone else that I could live with. My only option was my grandfather on my father's side since my mother cut all ties with her family for reasons unknown to me. I sent him a letter a month after my mother died and he allowed to take me in. Packing only some clothes, my violin, and a picture of me and my mother, I traveled to Japan.

The only dream I have in life is to make people happy with my music, just as my mother did. As I practice my violin every day, I work to achieve that dream.

I woke to the sound of my alarm ringing. The sun creeps into my room, directed at my bed. The first thing I do is shower and brush my teeth, then I prepare for day's worth of violin practice and working at the local cafe shop a few blocks away. For months I have been searching for studios to allow me to record my own music on their label. However, the music industry is tough if you are unknown.

Plus it is almost impossible to make progress with my music when I am working to help pay the rent and taking care of the house itself. I refuse to be a freeloader since my grandfather was so generous to take me in. After all, I am a stranger to him even though we are blood-related. He insists I go to To-Oh, a college with high standards that is near my neighborhood.

I've looked into the programs and they do have a music degree, but I don't have the intelligence to get into a school like that. The only thing I am useful for is music and cooking. Speaking of which, it is time to start practicing my violin. As I go to grab the case, I notice a slit on the bottom of it. It is an old case, but it has always held strong over the years.

It was my mother's violin and her case, so I refuse to get rid of it. I go to the kitchen and search the drawers for anything to sew it back into one piece. When I return, I start to get to work. When I grabbed the open fabric, a piece of folded paper slips out. Opening it, I examine the letters written on it.

_Dear Evelyn, _

_If you are reading this then I have already passed. _

_My child, you will do amazing things in your life. _

_Do not let any chance pass you by. _

_There is something you must know about my father._

_His name is Quillsh Wammy and an amazing inventer. _

_After my mother had passed, he ran an orphanage for the gifted._

_This is for intelligence only, however. So I never fitted the category._

_Because of his unbearing expectations, I left England to live my own dream, not his._

_One day, I'd like you to present yourself to him so he can see the wonderful child I raised._

_I don't know where he is anymore, but I'm sure you will cross paths._

_For he is my father after all, and you are his granddaughter. _

_I've left this note to encourage you to live for me. _

_No matter the reasons, don't let life pass you by._

_With Love,_

_Elizabeth._

Tears filled my eyes as a powerful force weighed my heart. She knew she was going to die too early? In a haste, I look for anything else she may have hid in there. After a minute of searching, I pulled out a photo of a man with light brown hair and a small mustache with glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. Beside him a small girl held his hand, smiling as if she had never seen pain in her life.

'I love you too, momma.'

_December_

It was a slow night at the cafe. I was in the middle of cleaning the pastry dishes in the kitchen when I heard the bells on the entrance door jingle.

"Eve! There's a customer at the counter!" my boss yelled from her office.

"Yes, Ma'am!" I yelled back.

"I told you to call me Kiko!"

"Sorry, Ma...I mean Kiko"

I ran to the front desk to greet the customer. I stopped dead in my tracks to see an elderly man with white hair and a white mustache with glasses sitting at the bridge of his nose. He looked similar to the man I saw in the photo. He stared back at me with confusion in his eyes, then looked away immediately to scan the menu.

"May I have a strawberry shortcake and an apple pie, please?" His words broke my trance and I blushed. It's so rude stare like I just did.

"Yes, sir. Would you like me to add anything to drink with that?" I wondered if he recognized me at all. I do look almost identical to my mother.

"No, thank you. I'd like to take this to go." he said with a soft smile. Maybe, he's not the man in the picture. As I boxed up the cake and pie, I try to build the courage to ask him if he had known my mother. Once he paid, I finally found my nerve to ask him, but before I could get a word out, he grabbed the boxes and rushed out the door with a "thank you."

I felt stupid for not asking sooner. Have I missed my chance to meet my grandfather? Was he even my grandfather? He did look like an English man, but why was he in Japan? Would he know Japanese that well if he was just on a vacation? It took me months to learn the basics and I live here. My mother never said where the orphanage he led was at, but she's from England.

Maybe I'm thinking too much. He's probably not the man from the picture. What would be the odds of running into my English grandfather in Japan?


	2. Chapter 2

It is almost spring. This past year was rough, but as my mother has always said, I have to push forward in life with a smile. So to start fresh, I've decided on taking my grandfather's advice on applying to To-Oh. I have studied for months for this entrance exam and determined to get in. Having a music degree will help me progress in my career as a violinist.

For the past few months, I have been writing music to help me express my emotions of gratitude to my grandfather and my mother. One day, I hope to meet my grandfather on my mother's side so I can play for him, too. I'm not sure what kind of expectations he had for my mother, but music always softens the hearts of the cold.

I'm still not sure if the man in the cafe that day was my grandfather or not, but I decided to not stress on that thought. This is a new beginning for me and I'm excited to make new friends and have new adventures. Carrie calls me at least once every week to talk about her new apartment and boyfriend. I wish I could visit her, but I would need to save a lot of money for that.

I told her about the letter my mom wrote for me and the picture. Also about the day at the cafe. She believes that it is too much of a coincidence for it to be my grandfather. She's right, but I have this gut feeling that I know him somehow. She thinks I'm just experiencing a lot of chaos in my life right now so I'm just being delusional. She's so nice to be so hurtfully honest.

The day of the entrance exams came quickly. Tomorrow morning I will be taking the exam that may or may not decide my future. I would be lying if I said that this fact didn't put major pressure on me. It's painfully clear to my grandfather by how I have fallen down the stairs multiple times and tripped over my own feet on various occasions. Each time I got yelled at for being clumsy. He's so nice to worry about me.

I must've stayed up to about two in the morning studying because the last time I checked the clock was around 1:40 and now I'm waking up on my textbooks as my alarm goes off. Wiping my eyes, I go to turn the alarm off. Wait! It's 7:20! The exam starts at 8:00. This is the exam that may or may not determine my musical career and I'm already getting off to a bad start.

I rush to brush my hair and teeth. In a panic, I throw on a pair of jeans and a sweater and take off out the front door. Running with all my might I show up in front of the school at 7:55. As I run past the gate, I hear the man shout, "Hurry! The tests are about to start!" This made me run faster since I thought he was speaking to me until I hear another guy speak. "It's okay. I meant to get here a few minutes before the test. I hate waiting. I'm actually too early."

I wish I had his confidence. I didn't have time to turn around to see who the guy was, but his voice gave off a put-together guy. If only I had the ability to be as carefree as him. Once I get into the test room, I seat myself near the back of the room. Everyone here is dressed so nicely and I look like I just woke up. Well, I did just wake up. I'm never going to fit in with this kind of atmosphere. All the students seem to be concentrated while I'm out of breath from the run.

Alright. No time for envying other people. I have to be determined in order to make it in. I've studied for this for so long. I can do this. Once the teacher called time for the test to start, I open my book and immediately feel defeated. I don't know anything in this book! The story of my life.

_After the test_

I walked out of the room with bags under my eyes. I basically had to guess on every question. There were a few questions here and there that I knew for certain how to solve, but for the most part, I failed. Slowly walking back to the house, I tried to gather my words in order to break it to my grandfather easily. He spent his own money to buy the textbooks for me and encouraged me this entire time. The last thing I want to do is let him down.

As I was almost to my house, a sleek, black car drove past me. At the corner of my eye, I saw the same man from the cafe that day. The car was headed to the campus in which I just left. Was he there to pick someone up? Does he have a son, or more likely, a grandson? Did he replace me? Wait. I don't even know if that is my grandfather or not. Plus he could've had more children than just my mother. But the thought of him being there for his other grandchildren and not me made me feel uneasy. Well, I guess it would be hard to take care of a grandchild if they were across the ocean.

Finally arriving at the house, I walked into the living room with my grandfather smiling at me waiting to hear if I felt confident about the test. Immediately, I broke into tears.

"I'm so sorry, grandad! You have spent your money and time helping me pass this test and I ended up failing it! I understand if you don't want me as a granddaughter anymore!" I spoke through my tears.

"Child, calm down. We don't know yet if you passed or failed. Don't feel so ashamed. Even if you do fail, I will still love you. Plus, you can always try again next year. Or if you want to attend another college, we can apply there, too." His comforting words gave me a smile. I don't want to burden him any more than I already have. I will continue to work hard so I can give him as much happiness as he gave me.

A few weeks passed and my anxiety continued to grow. Waiting for the test results felt like an eternity. In the middle of my violin practice, my grandfather walked in with mail in his hand.

"Your test results came in." he said.

"What does it say?"

"I haven't opened it. I felt that it would be best if we opened it together."

He handed me the envelope and I stalled while staring at the paper in my hand.

"Well, go on. Open it." I wonder if he was as nervous as I was. I slowly tore it open and closed my eyes as I unfolded the paper.

"You're accepted! Congratulations! I've never been more proud." At his excitement, I opened my eyes. I was accepted? I looked closer and saw that I had made it in by one point. Immediately, I hugged my grandfather as I squealed in joy. I made it in! I've been accepted into To-Oh!

_A month later_

The college acceptance ceremony is today. I made sure not to be late by going to sleep early last night and setting my alarm an hour earlier than I needed to. I put on a floral white shirt that tucked into a black pencil skirt. I slipped on some black heels and put my long, curly red hair in a half bun while the rest of my hair fell below my back. After some light makeup and perfume, I decided that this was the best I was going to look today. I smiled at my violin right before I left.

_I'll make you proud, momma._

I showed up at the ceremony thirty minutes early and sat near the front of the auditorium. The excitement hit me as soon as the board leader of the school walked up to the stand.

"Congratulations to all of the student who passed the entrance exam. It is an honor to have all of you attend To-Oh University and begin the journey that will decide the path of your careers. We have great pleasure welcoming you all and we hope to help each and every one of you take the steps needed in living your dreams. Now, we will hear the opening speeches from the students who made the highest marks on the entrance exams. I welcome you to the stage, freshman representative Light Yagami, and freshman representative, Hideki Ryuga."

"Oh, here!" I look over to see a guy with light brown hair and a clean suit. Right behind him is the complete opposite. Hideki Ryuga, I believe is his name, had unruly black hair and wore a long-sleeve white shirt and baggy jeans. As he stood on stage, I noticed he stood with a slouch and had huge bags under his eyes. His skin was almost as pale as his shirt. Looking back and forth between the two, they were complete opposites. Light looked as if he were built for success while Hideki looked as if he didn't give any effort in his life.

Others around me noticed this huge difference in appearance.

"Hideki Ryuga the pop idol?"

"No, it can't be. He looks completely different from the real Hideki Ryuga."

"Man, these two are complete opposites. One looks like a sheltered genius that was groomed for success all of his life while the other one just looks...weird."

There was a pop idol with the same name as Hideki Ryuga? That's strange. Through all the commotion of the students, the two freshman representatives began their speeches. I was distracted by the conversation taking place beside me between two girls.

"I think I like the little one on the right." one girl said.

"What? You're so weird, Kyoko." I giggled at that. Both of them looked at me with mild embarrassment. As she apologized for them being too loud I had told them it was completely fine.

"So, which one would you choose." the one with brown hair asked me.

"Uh, maybe the one on the left. He looks handsome, but the one on the right looks like he would be more interesting to learn about. Either way, both are too intelligent to like a girl like me." I said bluntly with a blush. Both girls laughed and agreed with me. I'm not sure if they agreed with the fact that they are too good for me or too good for other girls in general. Either way, I hope I have just made two new friends.

After the ceremony ended Kyoko and the other girl, which I learned her name to be Miki, walked with me out to the courtyard. They had asked me where I was from and the conversation led from one thing to the next. I told them my story and they gave me as much comfort as they could. I hope I didn't scare them away from my depressing story, though.

"Let's exchange numbers so we can hang out sometime. After all, we will be at the same college. I think we will all make good friends." Miki suggested. I smiled and we all shared our numbers. Nothing makes me warmer than having new friends. This year seems to be looking up for me. Why have I never thought about going to college before?

As I got lost in my excitement, Kyoko gasped. "What a nice car!" she said. I turned to look the direction she pointed. Once again, I felt the same shock from that day in the cafe. It was the same black car that had passed me on the day of the entrance exams and standing next to it was the same man from the cafe. Without any control of my movements, I ran over to the car. Miki and Kyoko told me to stop and I lunged forward.

This is the third time I have seen this man. There is no way I'm going to let this chance slip from me once again. I just have to know if he is my grandfather. As I got closer, I slowed down into a walk. Everyone looked at me in shock, probably thinking that it is supposed to be me getting into the car. Hideki Ryuga walked to the car, talking to Light Yagami. Both stared at me as I stared at the elderly man.

The man stared at me with confusion and almost nervousness. As Hideki said his goodbye to Light, he turned to stare at me, almost as if I were a nuisance. However, there was no way that I can walk away from this one. I have to speak up. Why won't my mouth open?

"Do you need something, dear?" the elderly man asked.

"I-I need to know your name," I replied, stumbling over my words. The man stared at me in shock as if that was the rudest thing to ask. Well, actually it was pretty rude.

"Excuse me, dear?" he questioned me.

"I need to know your name," I replied.

"And why is that?"

"I think I'm your granddaughter."


	3. Chapter 1

"I think I'm your granddaughter."

Time froze. In my eyes, at this moment, there was only Quillsh Wammy and I. Well, as far as I know, he is Quillsh Wammy. He resembles the picture too much not to be him. The man stared at me in shock as if I have horns sticking out of my head. Please be my grandfather. He has to be. I want him to be.

"My dear, I believe you are confu-"

"You are Quillsh Wammy, aren't you?" I cut him off.

Immediately he looked even more stunned and somewhere in his eyes showed a slight hint of fear. Why would he be scared that I called him that name? Maybe he knows who I am? Did he not want to meet me?

"We should discuss this in a more _private_ area," Hideki Ryuga chimed in, causing me to snap out of my focused conversation. I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at us. Well, to be more precise, staring at me. I turned to Miki and Kyoko and both had the same shocked expressions as everyone else around us.

"That's fine with me," I concluded, a blush plastered on my face.

"Wait!" Miki ran to me. "You can't just leave in a car with two strangers."

Maybe they are just strangers, but my gut tells me that this is my mother's father. I need to know the truth.

"I need answers," I replied before stepping into the car. Hideki and Quillsh followed my lead and seated themselves with Quillsh driving and Hideki beside me in the back seat. I need to know.

The drive seemed endless since we rode without a word spoken. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell Hideki was staring at me. I wonder if he is also Quillsh grandchild. My heart sank at that thought. Wait. This is no time to be jumping the gun. As I settled my thoughts, something occurred to me. Where are we even going? I don't even know these men. Nervousness built up inside me. Why did I get into the car?!

"Um, excuse me?" I attempted to get Quillsh's attention. Hideki spoke for him.

"Yes?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"A hotel where we reside in for the time being," Hideki answered flatly. I looked at him closely. His bags under his eyes seem more pronounced up close, and from what I can tell he has no eyebrows, but his unruly hair tends to cover up that fact. He sat with a painful slouch and his black eyes seem to never show emotion. What is he thinking about? He stared right back at me with his thumb to his mouth.

I just nodded, trying not to show too much fear. Of all the risky things I have done over the years, this is by far the , Quillsh, and I took the elevator to the top floor where we stopped in front of a room at the end of the hall. Quillsh opened the door and stood aside to let me in first. When I walked through the door, I saw a charming hotel suite that looks to be very pricey and five men in suits sitting on the couches in the living room. Each one of them immediately stopped what they were doing when they noticed my arrival.

They stared at me as if they didn't understand why I was here. Well, I guess I did come unannounced.

"Um, Ryuzaki? Who is this?" the youngest man spoke. Ryuzaki? He was staring at Hideki when he asked the question. Is that a nickname for him?

"At the moment, she is none of your concern. May I ask for your name?" Hideki spoke to me, looking slightly annoyed.

"Evelyn Green. Everyone calls me Eve," I responded.

"Well, Eve, could you please step in this room so that Watari and I may speak with you privately?" he pointed to the guest room on the left. "And could the rest of you leave the room? Consider this a small break," he then spoke to the men. They all nodded and began straightening up the papers in their hands and leaving one by one. I took that as my cue to enter the guest room.

After everyone left, Quillsh, who apparently is also called Watari, and Hideki, who is called Ryuzaki, both entered the room. Is this not Quillsh? Hideki just called him Watari. Does he go by a different name like Hideki? If it wasn't him, then why would they take me here? Wait. I'm in a bedroom with two men that I've never met before. Also, a group of men just left. Why is there a bunch of men in a hotel suite? Am I going to be sold off to a sex slave trade? Why am I so stupid to get myself in a position like this?!

I sat on the edge of the bed while Quillsh stood need the door. Hideki perched himself up in a chair near the bed facing me. He sat in an awkward position, with his knees brought up to his chest.

"Ms. Green, if you don't mind by me asking, how do you know my name?" Quillsh questioned me, seeming extremely calm about the situation all of the sudden.

"My mother left me a note in my violin case before she died. I found it months ago. She told me your name in this letter and said that she would like us to meet one day so that you can see how well she raised me. She also left me a picture of you and her from when she was young. I saw you at the cafe where I work and you resembled the picture too much to not be Quillsh Wammy. When I saw you at To-Oh, I had to introduce myself before I missed another chance."

There was a long silence following my explanation of the letter. Hideki seemed to be focused on my face and calculating what I am saying. Quillsh, on the other hand, had a sad look in his eyes, but he stayed calmed none the less.

"How did you find him in Japan?" Hideki decided to chime in.

"Well, I didn't come to Japan to find him. I was already in Japan when I found the letter. My grandfather on my dad's side lives here and I came to stay with him until I can get myself on my feet. I just randomly ran into him at the cafe."

Hideki didn't seem to believe my explanation. I guess it is a far-fetched coincidence, but it is the truth.

"You are my granddaughter. I never told Ryuzaki that I had a daughter so this is all a surprise for him. She left me years ago and started a family with your father. I've known about you since you were born. However, I cannot allow you to speak my name. I am addressed as Watari. Please use that name when you are referring to me," Quillsh, well Watari, said as he looked away from me.

"Does that mean you are willing to get to know me?" I asked shy voice, trying to cover up my excitement. He's really my grandfather. I don't know why he never made the decision to reach out to me, but he's here now. I want to get to know him.

"I'd like for you to forget about meeting me. Also, please hand me the letter and picture your mother left. If it is not on your person, I can drive you to your home to retrieve it," he demanded with a soft voice. What? Is he trying to pretend he never had a daughter? Nonetheless, a granddaughter. Anger built up in me and the only way to release it was to cry.

"No. My mother is dead. Everything that belonged to her now belongs to me. You may pretend that we never existed, but I'll never forget. If you don't want me in your life, that's fine. I won't ever speak your name or show that picture and letter to anyone. But I can't let you destroy her last words to me," I raised my voice as water filled my eyes.

"Please lower your voice, Evelyn," Hideki demanded. Is he the reason why my grandfather wants nothing to do with me? Did he replace me?

"No, I won't! You don't know what it's like to have your grandfather tell you he wants nothing to do with you. You don't know what it's like to never have a dad and slowly watch your mother die! He replaced me with you!" The room fell quiet.

"I will drive you home, Ms. Green," Watari spoke as he opened the bedroom door to leave.

"I can walk home," I ran out of there as quick as I could. I was crying with every bit of my might. The world felt like it decided to put all of its weight on my chest. As I near the front door, the papers that the men tidied up caught my blurry vision. I at least want to know what these men are doing. I want to know if my grandfather is doing any criminal activity. I glanced down at the papers and skinned the letters across the top page.

I saw the word 'Kira' multiple times. Also, there were many dates, times, and names. Wait. Kira? I've heard that name somewhere. He's that killer who murders criminals without having to be there in person. They all die with heart attacks. As I got lost in my thoughts, Watari walked towards me. Wait...

"You are working on the Kira investigation."


	4. Chapter 3

"You are working on the Kira case!" I put two and two together.

Hideki, or Ryuzaki, followed me into the room and stared, dumbfounded, with his thumb lingering in his mouth. Why did I jump to that conclusion so quickly? Well, when I first heard of the Kira case and how L was working on the case, it made me think back to what my mother said in the letter.

He owned an orphanage that raised children who had a gifted intelligence. For months, I thought, "How cool would it be if he raised L?" I had put that notion to the side because it is truly unrealistic. Although my mother never said why he chose to raise only intelligent children, I'd like to believe that he had a plan for them to do truly amazing things.

That's why after the case broke out, that thought had crossed my mind and never left me. That is also why I had assumed that papers meant he is on the Kira investigation. Far-fetched? Very. Was I wrong? Well, I had cursed myself as the words shouted from my mouth until Watari and Ryuzaki looked amazed as if I had figured out their life stories.

"You are very quick-witted, Mrs. Evelyn. However, your curiosity has now put Watari and me in a tight spot." Ryuzaki stared into the abyss as he seemed to formulate a plan within his thoughts.

Was I right in my assumption? Wait. Was he L? That is delusional. L would be working on the Kira case at a police station with the police. It makes me wonder why those men were here, though. Surely the police wouldn't be working on such an important case in a hotel room. And surely there wouldn't be so few of them.

"So, are you L?" I looked at Watari as I said that. Ryuzaki looked far too young to be L. When I envisioned L, the greatest detective in the entire world, I imagined an older man who has had many years of experience. Watari looks pretty old and has an intelligent look about him. Maybe it's the small glasses that fall down to the tip of his nose.

"Sit down, Miss Evelyn. We need to have a conversation." Watari spoke. Within all of the confusion, I didn't even notice that I had stopped crying. I wasn't even mad anymore. The bipolar emotions would be strange to most people, but I have never been one to be mad longer than ten minutes. In this case, it wasn't even five.

"I will only sit down if you decide to tell me the truth about everything. No telling me to forget what I have seen. No telling me to give you my belongings. No lies." I expected them to lie still, but maybe this demand will make both of them show a bit more respect. After all, I did jump into a stranger's car and drove to a stranger's hotel room and followed two strangers to a stranger's bedroom. I deserve a little respect for being so brave.

Well, if my mother was here, she would tell me that none of those events were brave. She would say that everything I did today was foolish, ignorant, and risky. All very true accusations, but she isn't here to scold me so I will have to scold myself later.

"I can only guarantee that I will not lie about anything I say. That said, I will not be able to disclose any personal information about the case or who I am. Now, please sit down, Miss Evelyn." Watari pleaded.

Feeling slightly better about the situation, I sat on the couch in front of the papers that described a part of the Kira case. Watari immediately gathered the papers and took them elsewhere. Ryuzaki perched onto the couch with his slouched position facing me.

"I need to know what all you know about Watari and the Kira investigation. You have mentioned that you are aware of Watari's full name due to the letter your deceased mother has left you. Do you know anything else about Watari that we should discuss?" Ryuzaki questioned while his pupil absorbed eyes bored into mine.

"My mother wrote that he ran an orphanage for children who were intelligent and that is why she left him to go to America. She was a violist, and my grandfather's expectations were too high for her." I explained.

"Do you know the name of the orphanage or where it is located?" He continued.

"I know the orphanage came from England, knowing that she is from there. I don't know the name of the place, though."

"I understand. What all do you know about the Kira investigation?" He steered from the topic of Watari.

"I only know what the media has said. I haven't been keeping up, really. Are you guys really working on the investigation?"

"We will get to that after I find out everything you know. So you didn't have any prior knowledge of the investigation? As far as I know, this could all be an excuse to come to headquarters. After all, you could be Kira." He stated.

I was dumbfounded. Me? Kira? Shoot, I could barely hurt a fly. Actually, I once had a funeral for an ant before. There was no possibility that I could be Kira. He can't just accuse anyone of being Kira.

"Let me rephrase my statement before you become defensive. I do not believe you are Kira. Honestly, since Watari recognized you and your excises for approaching him are in a range of realistic scenarios, it is difficult to accuse you of being here for the Kira investigation. After all, I was the one who invited you here. There is always a possibility, though." At the beginning of his explanation, I was beginning to feel better about his statement. The end ruined everything, though.

You can't say, "You are probably not a mass murderer, but there is always a chance." That's just rude!

"I am not Kira. I approached Watari because he is my grandfather." I snapped back.

"I fully understand that. I am not so unreasonable to believe that anybody who approaches the men on the case is likely to be Kira. However, I cannot take the chance of letting Kira get into headquarters so easily, so I will have to put you through verbal tests and run a background check as a safety precaution." He cleared up. Watari was in the background letting the events unfold. Why was he so quiet?

"Is Watari L?" I put out there just out of the sake of curiosity.

"That is information that I will not be able to share with you. However, since you have seen our faces and know the business we attend to, you will have to stay in one of the guest rooms for the time being. This is also a precaution until I am fully convinced that you can be trusted with this information." I did feel a little hurt by these words, but it is honestly hard to blame him. If Watari is L then that would be some serious knowledge for a stranger to walk away with.

That said, I do not want to live with these guys. I don't know them and I already have to work my butt off to pay for my living conditions now. The hotel room was quite nice and looked really expensive. I will not be able to afford this.

"I'm sorry, but I do not want to live with strangers. Plus, I don't have the money to rent a hotel room here." I explained.

"The room will be provided for at no cost. Food and other supplies will be provided without payments either. As for living with us, you will not have to be around us for most of the time. Actually, for confidentiality, I would rather you stay in your room for the time being. We move hotels weekly, and in each hotel, you will be provided with an apartment-like room where you are free to roam a little more. Plus, the men who will be working with us will not be in any contact with you." He discussed further.

"Wait. You will not confine me just because you forgot to put up confidential papers. I am pretty sure that is illegal." I am starting to get aggravated now.

"I know the law very well and I can assure you that you will be kept safe. Do not look at this as confinement because you are not guilty of any crime. I cannot allow you to leave with the knowledge you have obtained today. Watari, please make arrangements for Miss Evelyn to have her own room. If she has not eaten, then please provide her with a meal." Without question, Watari followed orders.

Wait, why is L following orders from some 20-something-year-old college student? There's no way Ryuzaki is L, right? Pshhh, naw. Watari is just polite I guess. Maybe L just lets others do the talking because he is a recluse or something. Maybe. Or maybe L just freakin' confined me to a hotel room with no questions asked. Wait. Ryuzaki cannot be L. Can he?


	5. Chapter 4

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

_Why?_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

_Please shut up._

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Fine!" I scream as I reach over to turn off the alarm. The clock said 7:30 a.m. Why am I up so early?

I sit up in bed and rub my eyes as I adjust to the sunlight gleaming through the window. What happened last night? I look around the room only to notice that this is not my bedroom. This is not my bed. I look back at the alarm. That's my alarm.

Okay, let me try to recap. So I found my grandfather at To-Oh. I rode with him and Hideki Ryuga, I mean Ryuzaki, to a hotel room. We argued. I found out they were working on the Kira investigation. Ryuzaki told me that I would have to live with them in the hotel. I said no. So why am I here?

What happened after that?

As I got lost in my thoughts, I hear a knock on my door. "Miss Evelyn, may I come in?" I can immediately tell it's Watari. I've given up on calling him by his real name since it is such a big issue. So I at least knew that I was in the hotel room, but how did I get here?

"Come in." I am ready to fire with some questions. He opened the door and walked in with a cart of many assortments of breakfast food. From eggs to bacon to pastries, the food looked freshly prepared. It almost made me forget to ask about what happened last night.

"Goodmorning, Miss Evelyn. I am sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but I assumed you would be hungry since you did not have dinner last night." Watari seemed to be in a good mood today. He was polite. Although that was what I wished for my grandfather to be when I didn't know of Watari, it all seems fake. It's almost as if he is treating me strictly as a guess to avoid the fact that I am his granddaughter.

"Speaking of last night, what happened to me? Why can't I remember going to bed? Why am I here? I remember telling Ryuzaki that I was not staying here." I had to stop and breathe since I spurted those words as one long sentence.

"You fainted, Miss Evelyn. I am not sure as to why, though. You had seemed confused by your thoughts and then the next minute you had fallen out. I assumed it was due to the major events that transpired yesterday. It all may have been too much to take in and cause you to be extremely exhausted." Well, that's embarrassing.

This is actually not the first time this has happened to me. When I was younger, I used to faint a lot. It always happened when I found out something major. When I heard that my mom was getting me a puppy when I was seven, I fainted. When I found out my mother died, I fainted. Even after I heard I got into To-Oh, I fainted later on. I never knew why, though."

"I see." I stared off into the nothingness of the blank wall in front of me. "After I eat, I am going to go home. I do not want to stare here just because Ryuzaki doesn't trust me. It's not my fault that he took me to a room where y'all were investigating Kira. I will not be looked at as a child." I immediately got up to go brush my teeth, then everything started to hit me. My toothbrush is in the bathroom. My alarm clock is on the nightstand. My violin case is propped against the wall.

I got curious and walked to the closet. ALL OF MY CLOTHES AND SHOES ARE IN THE CLOSET!

"Watari, why is all of my stuff here?" I turned around to face him with my hands on my hips like a mother getting on to her child who has been behaving badly.

"Ryuzaki has already told you. We are not able to let you leave our site after obtaining the knowledge you have stumbled across yesterday. Ryuzaki does not believe you are Kira, but he does not want the chance of you leaving this building and spreading your knowledge to others." Watari sure was good with his words.

"Why can't I just sign a contract like a normal person? Like take a pledge to never speak of what I saw and if I break it then I will have to pay you for the damages. That should be enough for y'all not to worry, right?" I pleaded as much as I could. I am a strong woman, but I also know how to play my card right. If I give him a civil way to keep my mouth shut then I will be free.

"Although that would be the case for most situations, Ryuzaki will not take the chance. The case is too large of a matter to trust a young girl, even after a contract was to be put in place." He is smooth.

"Why do you follow orders from a guy who is much younger than you?" I shot back.

"I am obliged to help him in any way I can while he focuses on the case. I will be taking care of the day to day necessities." That confirmed it for me. Ryuzaki is L.

"So, he's really L." Watari shot me a surprised stare.

"That matter is not to be discussed. Now, I must leave to retrieve more of your belongings. However, your phone and computer will have to be withheld for the time being. Ryuzaki has to be sure that you do not have outside communication while you are under our care. Is there anything in particular that you would like from your house?"

"My music book. It is pink and blue. Also, I'd like my photo album. Both are on the shelf above my bed." I gave in. Hopefully, I will only be here for a few days, anyways.

He nodded and walked out. Then it hit me. What will my grandfather on my dad's side think about some random man coming in and taking my stuff out of my room? Also, everybody will know I am missing a few days. I won't be able to get in touch with any of them to explain the situation. What about school? Is Ryuzaki just going to keep me from my life?

I walked out the door to follow Watari, but the door was locked. I can't believe he locked me in! There has to be another way out. I looked out the window and realized that we were on the top floor of a very large hotel. That may be a no go. Well, I believed that until I saw the staircase next to the window. Now, I am not afraid of heights, so this scenario is not the worst-case imaginable. That said, I also don't want to take the chance of dying.

So, I decided to sit back down on my bed before I make a rash decision. I looked at the food on the cart and suddenly my stomach rumbled. _Yep, I'm about to smash. _

I ate just about everything. I'm a pretty small girl but I have a stomach of a black hole. I actually won an eating contest against a 200-pound man. Yeah, I'm pretty cool.

After eating everything, I checked the time again. Only 8:30. Although only an hour had passed since I first woke up, it has felt like years. I'm getting impatient. I study that window again and go to look at that staircase one more time to see if I could make it. By now, I begin to plot the escape. I open the window and grab my violin only to hear a knock at the door.

Before I could even attempt to answer, the door opened and a tall man with a black mop of hair on his head walks in. It's Ryuzaki. He stared at me and I stared at him. This isn't unusual, though. What's unusual is that I'm staring at him while he is staring at me while I have one leg out the window and two arms holding my violin case. I was busted.

"Miss Evelyn. Please come back into the room. Your plan is not only dangerous but it is also futile. I have cameras in this room and have been monitoring you so that you could not escape." The same bored expression on his face made me that much more aggravated. I immediately swung my leg back into the room, but I hit my forehead as I moved back inside, which made me fall.

Ryuzaki didn't even try to help me up. He didn't even ask if I was okay. All he said was, "Please try to remain calm. I understand you are impatient and confused, but this matter is out of your hands. I cannot let you leave the perimeter for one minute." As he began to walk away, I spoke up.

"What's going to happen when people start realizing I'm missing? Can I not go to school or work anymore? What about my other grandfather?"

"All of that has been taken care of. Your school work will be brought here for you to complete. We have told the school that you are hospitalized and will not be able to attend classes for the rest of the semester. Your grandfather and friends believe that you went back to America on a self-journey. We have made messages that were sent to each person in your current life to let them know that you will not have access to any technology. As for work, you have quit to focus on school." Well, that was thought out.

"Okay, how long will I have to stay here?"

"Until the Kira investigation is closed."

"Wait, what? Who knows how long that could take!" Is this guy serious?

"That is the only way I know that private information will not be leaked to the public." He put his thumb in his mouth and began biting his fingernails.

"I don't think. I can be alone for that long. I need communication with the outside world." I was beginning to get scared at this point.

"I'm sorry, but that is all I can say for now. You will have to stay here until the case is solved." He turned around and began to leave.

"Stop. I'm not done talking." He continued to leave.

"Wait! I'm talking to you! L!" He froze then. When he turned around, his eyes bored into mine with disapproval.

"Please do not call me L. You will refer me as Ryuzaki from here on." That alone revealed the truth. He's L.

"Fine. I won't call you L but you have to do something for me."

"What would that be?" His face began to darken.

"I want to be apart of the Kira investigation."


	6. Chapter 5

"I want to be part of the Kira investigation."

"That will never happen," L responded bluntly. Welp, I tried. I didn't really want to be a part of the investigation. I just wanted to throw a dramatic plot-twist in this scenario, but as you can see, I am working with a pretty bland guy here. After all, I have no emotional input in the Kira case. The killings haven't really affected my life. However, that wasn't going to stop me from getting my curious nose in this entertaining ride.

"Why not? I'm smart. I'm diligent. I've watched _The Bone Collector." _Yeah, that's pretty much all the experience I've had. To be frank, the only thing I'm truly good at is the violin.

"As convincing as that may be, I cannot allow it. This case contains classified information as any other police investigations." He began to leave, seeming bored of the conversation.

"Please, let me do something while I am being trapped here. Look, I understand that I am partially responsible for getting myself into this, but it was your men who left out the papers. It was you who asked me to come here. So it wouldn't hurt for you to be a little lenient on me." Now that's how you convince someone.

"Out of confidentiality, I will not let you near the police officers under this investigation. Therefore, there isn't any day to day matters for you to complete during your stay. However, I do have an idea for you to relieve your boredom. Headquarters will be set up in various hotels, each where I can monitor any suspicious activities outside of the rooms. If you would like, you could work as a maid for each hotel. Money would be provided, of course, since you still have school to pay for. Speaking of which, Watari will be bringing your school assignments every week. How does that sound?"

Damn, he has a good plan. I don't want to be a maid, but the idea of making money while I'm being trapped here isn't that bad of a deal.

"Fine, I'll take it."

"Good. Now keep in mind that I will place a tracker on you at all times. You will also be wiretapped, so I can monitor your conversations with the customers and co-workers. You are not able to leave the hotel under any circumstances. Do you understand?" I stared into his black eyes. I did need the money.

"I understand." He broke eye contact with me and said goodbye. Now I have a lot to think about for the rest of the day.

_Day One Of Being A Maid_

After getting my uniform from the head maid, I quickly went to change. She then showed me the ropes in cleaning every room, cleaning the lobby and hallways, and serving the customers food and drinks to their rooms. It was a lot to take in, but I have a pretty good work ethic, so it wasn't too hard. Of course, I couldn't tell any of my co-workers why I was staying here. I came up with the excuse that I had just moved here and needed to build up some money for an apartment.

Watari brought everything from my house yesterday. He had told me that he had given an excuse to my other grandfather. He did some technical stuff to my phone to where I can contact my family, but that's it. Also, the conversations would be recorded.

Everything is beginning to set in, so it's becoming a little scary. I just need to trust my gut instinct and find a way out. That's when I look at the back door of the maintenance hall. _That's the way out. _

I dropped everything and ran as fast as I could out the door. I fully understand that I am leaving behind my phone, clothes, and my treasured violin. However, if I want freedom, then I have to leave everything behind. Little did L know, I kept my mother's letter on me at all times. That's all I really needed.

After I left the hotel, I didn't stop running until I got to the subway station. That's when I realized that I had no money. Yeah, this was a stupid plan, but I've already done the deed. Now I have to pull through with it.

I look around to see if there is anyone I can beg for money. I am in a maid's outfit. That can either show people how broke I am or turn people away with them thinking I have a job. Either way, I have to give it a try. I see a man in a business suit who looks nice enough.

After a minute of thinking to myself, I work up the nerve to walk up to him. "Excuse me, sir?" I spoke in English so he may think that I am stranded in Japan with no one to rely on.

"Yes?" He replied in perfect English. _Perfect. _"I cannot speak Japanese and I have no money. I know this is rude of me to ask, but is there a way I can borrow some money? I promise to repay you once I get a job that pays me." He didn't seem to buy my excuse.

"You look like you already have a job." He looked me up and down with cutting eyes. "I know it looks that way, but I am in a serious situation. You see, I am a maid for a rich man who has treated me awful. I was in a situation where I needed to get away. I'm begging you to help me." I'm not that brilliant of a liar, but hopefully, that excuse will work.

He began to grin at me. Not a sweet smile, no, a menacing grin. This man was probably in his early thirties. He had a bit of stubble and looked tired, probably from working. Now that I got a good look at him, he didn't seem to be so nice either. "What will you do for me if I gave you money? You know, I like maids?" That's when it hit me. I should leave now.

"I'm sorry. I will just leave you alone." I began to walk away before I felt an arm on my elbow. "No, I think a lady in need is impossible to turn away from," he whispered into my ear. I tried to shake free from his grasp, so I could run. He held on with the stregnth of an ox. "Stop! You're hurting me!" I began to scream, but he covered my mouth with his hand. We were at the back of the station, so not many people were around to hear me. Nobody turned to check, either.

"Shhh. Don't draw any attention. You may get yourself in trouble. Now, you are going to come with me, little lady." Oh no. What have I done? I'm being kidnapped! As much as I tried to shake free, he wouldn't budge. Next thing I knew, a piece of cloth covered my nose and mouth. I'm feeling faint. Please, no...


End file.
